


Boys and Their Toys

by foobar137



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Cassandra Truths, Darker than that, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Phineas and Ferb, F/M, Guilt, Not growing up, Not taking responsibility, Phineas and Ferb take over the Tri-State Area, Probably the darkest thing I've written, Treating everyone as toys, court jester Candace, it's all my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: Character vignettes for a dark AU I'm officially giving up on writing. Phineas and Ferb, over time, have learned that they can do whatever they want with no consequences. Now, age 20, they have taken over the Tri-State Area and rule it with a brightly-colored, fun-filled iron fist.When you've made the world your plaything, what do you do when some of your toys fight back?





	1. Isabella

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, this is a dark AU. No, darker than that. This is probably the darkest thing I've written, and this coming from someone who's released two different AUs that involve major characters sold into chattel slavery.
> 
> This AU has been sitting around in my WIP folder since 2012 or so, and actually came from the same prompt as [Fair Warning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/677855) \- Isabella saying, "Phineas and Ferb share everything. _Everything._ " That one went down a much, much happier path than this one.
> 
> Note that neither of the relationships that are tagged are especially happy or healthy ones. This is not the happy Phinbella or Ferbnessa that you've come to expect from me, even in my dark AUs.
> 
> I've come to the conclusion that I'm never going to finish this, so I'm posting what I have here. If anyone else wants to take it and run with it, please feel free. Ping me via a private message on Tumblr if you want to know what I had planned for it.
> 
> Content warnings: rape/non-con for coerced sex; major character deaths in backstory.
> 
> Trigger warnings: coerced sex, Cassandra truths, abusive relationships, deaths in backstory, guilt.

Isabella managed to keep the fake smile on her face and the tears out of her eyes as Ferb reached completion and froze in her arms. She reached up and stroked his green hair as he rolled off of her, then she curled up next to him.

"Thank you," he said. "Did Phineas want you back tonight?"

"Yes," she answered. "May I go?"

He nodded and rolled over as she got out of Ferb's bed and found her clothes. Putting them on quickly, she slipped out of the door of Ferb's room and into the hallway. Only then, in the dark hall, could she let the tears come out. _How did I end up here?_

She knew, of course. Phineas and Ferb's takeover of the tri-state area had been sudden and brutal, Phinedroids and Ferbots coming out of a hidden underground assembly line to serve their whims. Only her association with Phineas had kept her and her family safe - so many others couldn't say the same. And now, she was Phineas's kept woman, sheltered from the horrors outside their palace while forced to watch - and occasionally endure - the horrors within.

She passed a mirror on the wall, and paused to look at herself. She was twenty years old. She should be having fun at college, maybe hanging out with a boyfriend. Maybe even Phineas...if he hadn't changed so much.

Or, really, not changed. That was the problem. He was still that cheerful kid she'd fallen in love with those many years ago...he just hadn't really grown up, and didn't care about other people any more. They were just toys for him to play with.

_And so when Vanessa was rescued, and Ferb had lost his favorite toy, Phineas loaned his brother his own favorite toy to play with. Me._

She could have refused, of course. Phineas had asked her to do it as a favor. But she'd seen what happened to people who refused to do the favors he asked for. Buford's screams as he'd tested the brothers' liquifier still haunted her at night sometimes. Fortunately for Buford, they hadn't lasted long.

_And the damnable thing is...it's my fault. Our fault, but especially mine. The boys got away with every stunt they tried, every time. Rules, laws, common sense, and physics itself be damned, they did what they wanted and we all let them do it. I went along with every crazy scheme, until they were too far gone for anyone to stop them._

_When you've made the world your plaything, what do you do when some of your toys fight back?_

She wiped her eyes and kept going. Phineas would be expecting her back soon, and it wouldn't do to keep him waiting.

* * *

"Hi, Isabella!" Phineas said from the couch.

She'd put her smile on again as she entered, and gave the ritual greeting, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting for my favorite girl to come back. Ferb's doing okay?"

"Yeah. I think he misses Vanessa more than he's letting on."

"Don't worry, we'll track down the rebels who kidnapped her soon enough. I know you miss her too."

_Yes, keep thinking she was kidnapped. She went willingly to meet up with her uncle's forces, but this way, if she's recaptured, she's got a chance to survive._

"I do. So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Ah, ah, Isabella. You know Ferb and I never plan ahead of time. We'll see what we decide to do tomorrow, tomorrow."

She smiled at him and joined him on the couch. Sometimes, when it was just the two of them, he was still the boy she'd fallen in love with.

Sometimes.


	2. Candace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This vignette was previously released on Tumblr.

Candace sat on her stool between her brothers' steel-grey thrones and watched them finish breakfast. Isabella sat on Phineas's lap and shared his meal; Ferb's plate looked like he'd hardly touched it.

_It's all my fault. If I'd busted them sooner..._

_If they'd been punished for breaking the rules, even once..._

_If they'd ever learned that people aren't playthings..._

_If Mom and Dad hadn't gotten caught up in one of their schemes that went wrong..._

_It's all my fault._

Phineas spoke up. "So, what petitions have our loyal subjects presented to us today?"

Irving arose from his kneeling position in front of the thrones and pulled out a tablet computer. "A petition for noise abatement near the Phineas and Ferb Bowl-A-Rama..."

"Aw, but we like the super sound system there! Denied!"

"A petition for additional farmland to be designated for wheat crops."

"That sounds good. Approved!"

"And a petition to disassemble the broken rollercoaster through downtown."

"Wait, that's still there? We should fix it up! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Candace sighed and stood up. That was her cue.

"What should I tell the media, Phineas?" she asked.

"The usual, Candace," he said. "What today's big idea is, what areas we captured along the borders, the disposition of all our forces - wouldn't be sporting if we snuck up on 'em!"

With that, Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb headed out of the throne room, Irving following behind like the sycophantic little toad he was. Candace pulled out her own tablet and started giving everybody, including the armies attacking the Tri-state area on all sides, the latest status information.

_They say the court jester is the only one who can tell the truth_ , she thought. _Why doesn't it help?_


	3. Perry

He'd been so blind.

He was so focused on foiling Doofenshmirtz that he'd completely missed the boys' descent into cruelty and evil.

He wasn't sure if his current assignment was a punishment or not. Certainly Colonel Roger Doofenshmirtz had tried to present it as a reward. He no longer went on missions - he was too valuable as a mole. As the favorite pet of the dictators, he could provide critical information, overheard as he sat there and did nothing.

And so he got to watch and listen as his fellow agents were trapped and sent off to 'safety test' the brothers' latest experiments. As innocent civilians were maimed when things went wrong. As the tri-state area went to hell due to the mismanagement of two man-children who treated it as the world's best playset.

It was all his fault, and he knew it. He'd been placed with them, at least partly, to keep an eye on them. And he'd missed it all. He'd done everything he could to keep them from getting caught... only for them to learn that they had no need to be responsible for their actions, because they'd never get in trouble.

And so he sat in the corner of the throne room, and listened, and remembered.

"Oh, there you are, Perry."

He chittered back.

_I used to be a top field agent. And now?_

_I don't do much._


	4. Vanessa

Three security bots escorted her back into the throne room. Ferb stood up when they got there, and she ran forward to hug and kiss him.

_Gotta put on a show. Too many good people died to get me out, and then to get me back here. Can't let them think I'm on Dad's side at all._

"I missed you so much! Thank you for saving me!"

Ferb nodded at her, acknowledging the thanks without a word.

Isabella got up from her usual seat in Phineas's lap to give her a hug. "It's good to have you back."

* * *

Isabella caught up with Vanessa in her room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. Dad has an idea. He's got something to try to create a conscience in them."

"...okay, and?"

"Well, he thinks that the sudden realization of the enormity of what they've done will cause them to stop being so evil."

"...I suppose."

"It's worth a shot. Killing them won't work, they've got those auto-revivers to see to that. The best we can hope for is to make them grow up. But...we're going to need your help."

"My help? But...my family would be at risk then."

"Do you realize what it's like out there? Your family is more at risk from the boys playing than anything else."

"I know. But if anyone knows what I have to deal with, it's you. Having to tell them how wonderful they are, put on the fake smile, make it just like they're 10 again, except with sex. Speaking of which, did you hear Phineas's solution to you being missing?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, you're Ferb's favorite toy. And what would Phineas do when his brother's favorite toy is gone?"

"He'd...lend his own favorite toy. I'm sorry, Isabella. You understand it had to happen, though, right?"

"I do. I survived. That's...all I seem to do these days."

"Maybe we can do something more than that. There's an opportunity to fix things. Are you willing to help?"

Isabella sighed. "Carpe diem. Sure."

"Carpe diem?"

"Something I heard a long time ago, from somebody I used to love."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. I don't intend to go further with this at the moment, although you never know. That's what I said about the Fireside Café.


End file.
